


A Papyrus Thing

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Undertale
Genre: A Papyrus thing, Embarrassed Stretch, Other, Secret cool dude outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: What if it wasn't swap Sans that had the super cool dude outfit? What if was only the Papyruses who did? Stretch had a bit too much to drink and the others find out his little secret.





	1. Oh no..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic so.. It won't be so very well written. But Crushingonsans had this idea and I just had to write it! Sorry it took so long to do.

Stretch groaned, his skull throbbing. It had felt like his skull was going to split open. With little effort he had attempted to lift himself up from the cold floor he had passed out on last night. "how much did I drink last night?" He wondered how a skeleton could feel sick to his stomach when he had none. Turning onto his side, Stretch tried to recollect on the heck happened. Eyesockets glancing down, he froze. Oh no. He didn't... He was dressed in his secret "cool dude" outfit that was kept within his hoodie pocket. He was dressed in tight jean short shorts with "Party Dude" on the back. A tiny breast window crop top that left little to the imagination. And last but not least, shades taped on backwards onto his skull. Hopefully no one had saw him in the silly outfit. The only time he had put it one was when he got so hammered he would end up at Muffets place. Meaning only she had seen him in it, which didn't bother stretch all that much. He did spill out his heart to her everytime he got stupidly drunk. A voice brought him out from his thoughts, his bones going ice cold. Oh no. No.  
"hey stretch bro? you alright there? you uh kinda drank a little too much last night." Sans stood within the doorway of his bare but mess of a room. The smaller lazy skeleton watched the other with concern in his eye lights. "you don't look so well there, pal." Stretch felt his entire skull turn completely orange. They saw..  
The lanky skeleton quickly stood up, teleporting out of there as soon as he could. Leaving Sans there worried for his lazy buddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was hesitant to post this up , hope y'all will like it!

Stretch had took a "short cut" to the door leading to the ruins. He knew it was a dumb move but it was the only place he could not think of at the moment. The chilled air sobering him up slightly. Stretch leaned against the door, slumping onto the ground. Wishing he has his hoodie to hide his skull in.

"Why did I change into this stupid thing... How shitfaced was I?" 

Grumbling under his breathe. He had hidden his still brightly coloured face within his hands. A distant knock brought him out of his little pity party.   
Knock knock.   
Beside him was Sans. Figuring out where the other had went in such a panic. It made sense since it was his go to spot as well.

"Who's there?"   
"Boo."  
"Boo who?"  
"Don't cry. It'll be okay."  
Stretch couldn't help but let out a snort.   
"Okay, that was kinda bad."  
"Heh. Figured you'd like it.. So.. Uh.. Mind telling me what that was about?"  
Stretch pulled his knees to his ribcage, hugging them close, glancing the opposite way.

"I.. It's just embarrassing. Okay? Every damn time I get absolutely shitfaced I end up wearing this ridiculous get up of mine. "   
Sans chuckled.   
"Seriously dude? That's what got you so upset? I thought it was a cool get up myself. "  
The taller of the two got up from his spot, tossing his shades into a pile of snow.   
"Yeah, right."  
"Stretch. Seriously it's not something to be so embarrassed about, Pap has something like that too. Heh , guess you two do still share similar traits."


End file.
